Five Years Worth Waiting
by Misothing
Summary: Five years without Phoenix Wright; Five years without a word exchanged between them. The defense attorney seems to have all but disappeared from Miles' life, but this was all about to change on the night of the fifth anniversary of Phoenix's execution. One Shot, Phoenix W x Miles E Based on an AU where Phoenix Wright is convicted of murder after the AJ Timeline.


**Author's Note: Hello, it's been a while! We're sorry we haven't been very active- Fanfiction has taken a step back in our lives for the moment. However, Ingthing did make this short fic a while back! It was recently edited and stuff so yeah.**

_**This fanfiction takes place after the AJ Timeline, in an alternate universe where Phoenix has been convicted for murder. The story below takes place ****An AU where Phoenix Wright, after the trials of Apollo Justice, is convicted for murder. This fanfiction takes place 5 years after his trial.**_

**As ever, Ace Attorney © Capcom~**

* * *

**Five Years Worth Waiting**

* * *

_Has it really been five years since then? How time flies by when one is in a constant state of disarray._ Miles adjusted the picture frame on his desk, thinking. He paused, looking longingly at the still image of the lawyer he once knew…

And loved.

He sighed.

_Come to think of it, I threw his badge into the lake, didn't I? What a fool I was…_

A raucous knocking interrupted his nostalgia.

"Mr Edgeworth, sir? Open the door, please! It's very important!" A gruff, muffled voice came from outside.

Quickly stowing the picture frame away in his desk drawer, Edgeworth rose and paced smoothly across the room to the door.

A heavily breathing detective stood at the entrance.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, sir! Do you realize what day it is today?"

The prosecutor's frigid face contorted ever so slightly.

"It's April the third, Detective. Now, if you'll please leave me to my work…" He began to close the door, when the detective's hand stopped him.

"Please, sir! Listen! It's about Phoenix Wright!"

There was a long silence.

"Alright. Come in, Detective Gumshoe."

Once they were inside, the detective procured a crumpled envelope from his trench coat pocket, and handed the flimsy thing to Edgeworth.

"What is this?"

"I don't know, sir. I never looked inside." Gumshoe's look became serious, wrinkles creasing on his brow.

Miles turned the envelope over and back again as he examined the envelope from its crumpled eggshell-white surface and its browned edges to the tightly sealed opening, upon which the initials "M.E." were scrawled.

"So this relates to the late Mr. Phoenix Wright in what way?"

The detective seemed to have difficulty forming words, but he gathered the courage, and blurted them out.

"It was his last request, sir. He wanted me to give this to you."

Edgeworth froze. He blinked in disbelief.

"Surely you must be joking, Detective. The man had no reason whatsoever to give me so much as a last word. Why now?"

"That's the thing, sir! He told me to give it to you in exactly five years, five years ago!"

Edgeworth's eyes burned into the paper, his heart throbbing.

"Thank you, Detective. You may leave now."

Once he was gone, Edgeworth feverishly took a letter-opener from his desk drawer, questions running through his mind at a thousand miles an hour, and cut the envelope open with a clean slice. Hands quivering in anticipation, he unfolded the paper contained inside.

_To Miles,_

_I'm sorry if this letter doesn't make sense. It's the night before, and the reality of all of this is just coming to me._

_It's strange. Why didn't I choose to write a letter to Trucy, I wonder? I mean, she's my daughter. It would be strange if I didn't write her a letter too. Maybe I should ask for more paper. Well, I suppose it's too late for that. But she's not alone now. She has Apollo and Thalassa, and even Gavin the younger. But you- You're the one I'm most worried for._

_You must be glad I didn't leave you hanging. Five years later, Surprise, surprise! There was evidence withheld from the court! Oh, how time flies._

_How have you been? Have you moved on? Have you found someone else? Are you still wearing that silly cravat? There are so many questions, but so little time. (You, you've got lots of time, but me, not so much, but I guess you already knew that.)_

_More to the point, Miles, I hope you're content with all that has happened. We shared some good times, some bad times, but we stuck through them for better or for worse. It didn't turn out too good in the end, but hey, we made an effort, and I'm sure you know that. You should know that, most of all._

_When I slipped you my Attorney's Badge on that dank day, I knew the odds were against me. Hell, with so much incriminating evidence and so much police backing, there was no way I would come out unscathed. I knew all that. I chose you to be my defense attorney. You were my last fragile thread of hope, and I held onto that thread dearly. Halfway through the trial, that hope had still remained, though the thread had frayed. But you know what?_

_That thread hasn't snapped yet._

_I might explain, later._

_Fate is a fickle thing. Have you studied much on the Fates of Greek Mythology? Cutting the lines of human life, one snip, snip, snip at a time? Well, my life line may have been cut, but that damn well doesn't mean you should go about acting as if you have no humanity, as if your line has already snapped._

_(Hopefully all this string business isn't confusing you._

_You always were the smarter one.)_

_Have you ever experienced overwhelming happiness?_

_That was my every day with you. Every minute I spent chatting, laughing, arguing, even, with you, was my happiness. I hope that was your happiness too. I hope you can find new happiness. Miles Edgeworth. If I see you up here in heaven anytime soon, I may have to kill you. (Imagine me laughing cheesily right about here. No chiding, please. Give a man his luxuries.)_

_Now, to get to the point._

_It was not your fault._

_You're my hope._

_I love you._

_Alright?_

_Alright._

_I won't allow any objections._

_...I am SO funny._

_I hope you'll be happy, Miles,and I hope I won't see you up there for a long, long time._

_Drink some tea after this, okay?_

_Take care of yourself. No elevators._

_Go to your psychologist once in awhile. That PTSD ain't gonna solve itself._

_I love you._

_Sincerely,_  
_Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney_

At 10:34 AM, April 4th, Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth was found dead in his office, hanging from a noose crafted from his own cravat, tied to the room's chandelier.

* * *

END

* * *

**Author's Note: Rather jarring ending, isn't it? But we all know that even though sad fics tear our heartstrings out, trample on them and set them alight, we love them so. We hope you enjoyed this, and please, feel free to leave a comment!**

**EDIT: **It seems that some of you aren't very appreciative of the ending of this fanfiction- and that's perfectly understandable, considering Edgeworth did commit suicide. However, there's more to this than simply taking one's life. Doesn't it bother you that Edgeworth didn't kill himself five years ago, when Phoenix was found guilty? If he could do so, why didn't he earlier? Most often, emotions are at their strongest at the start.

The point is, Miles was looking for an answer. You must know him. He won't stop until his thoughts are settled and his questions are answered. That's just who he is, and in this instance, his question was accompanied by guilt. It is insinuated here that Miles acted as Phoenix Wright's defense attorney during his trial, and so he must be the person who failed to get him cleared of suspicion. Now, what was his question? There are many possible answers, but whatever it was, the answer was contained within Phoenix's five year old letter

The most simple possibility would be "_Why wasn't there a last word?_" Last words of people to their loved ones are often the words that are held onto most, used as a remembrance of sorts. However, it is possible that Phoenix did indeed feel betrayed and disenchanted by Miles' failure, and in order not to hurt Miles, chose to convey his words to him in the most innocuous way possible- on paper, without the faltering of an emotional voice or the mumbled words that could be perceived as doubt. Not only that, he also chose to give his letter to Miles five years after his execution. Miles is indeed a complex character. With PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (that would be exemplified by losing the case of someone dearly beloved), and an Earthquake phobia to match it, he is a fragile character with a cold exterior. Also suggested here (because this is a PWME fic) is that they were romantically involved for some time, which means Phoenix would know Edgeworth's fragility. By giving him 5 years to let the negative feelings subside, there was a sort of mental preparation for Miles. Having given up on ever hearing anything from Phoenix again, he would not expect such a letter, letting him start with a fresh look at the situation.

This fanfiction's ending was also very abrupt, and this is no mistake. Death **is** very abrupt, as it were. In the case of suicide, victims may look fine on the outside, even cracking jokes or keeping a calm exterior, but may be considering killing themselves up to the last detail. You would never expect to find a lifeless body upon entering a room. Even those people who are aware a friend of theirs is having suicidal thoughts would be shocked. That's precisely the point of the last sentence- to convey the abruptness of life.

"But WHY did Edgeworth have to kill himself?" That's a question I expect to come up, so I'll answer it now- This may sound very sappy, but remember when, in Phoenix's letter, Miles was told to find "new happiness"? Call me a sentimental fangirl, but Miles didn't want a new happiness, he wanted an old one. So I suppose now Phoenix will have to kill him when he sees him in the hypothetical heavens. *weak laughter*

Anyway, I hope this was sufficient~

-Ingthing


End file.
